


Keepsake

by Serralinda



Series: Tokyo Yaoiverse [15]
Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serralinda/pseuds/Serralinda
Summary: What if Yatake did more than cut Haruki's hair that day? Taking friendship to the next level, can they walk the line without making things awkward? Without changing the plot of the manga, this is a "what if" interlude for Haruki to hide in his heart going forward.





	1. The Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> Serralinda here! This story's been in the back of my mind since I read the scene in the manga, and watching the anime brought it back up, so here it is. The second chapter is a sex scene - fair warning. I'm putting this in my Tokyo Yaoiverse series, but it's disconnected from the other stories (for now). I'd welcome any comments.
> 
> Given and it's characters are the products of the mangaka Kizu Natsuki.

**The Haircut**

Haruki softly closed the door behind him, but it still felt as final as a slam. Each step away from his apartment was pain, but he refused to let it show. Down the several flights of stairs, out onto the street, left towards...Nowhere.

_I have nowhere to go. I can't go back, but where do I go instead? Uecchi, Mafuyu – they have their own problems. And besides, I'm their senior and there's no way I can tell them about this. I don't know what to do! My heart...is broken. _

The tears finally began to fall, and he walked on aimlessly, sobbing. It wasn't the idea of his love and body being taken advantage of - it was Akihiko's inability to share his problem, to allow Haruki behind the wall._**“Even if I tell you, nothing is going to change.”**_ Despair in those words, no hope. _I'd give him anything he asked for, but he won't – or can't – ask. And that leaves me...with nothing. Useless to him, unnecessary to the band. What do I do now? I can't face any of them, I don't want to play with anyone else. I'm so stupid! And he's an asshole!_

For hours, Haruki wandered the streets, crying off and on until he eventually passed out on a park bench near dawn. Even more humiliating, he'd been forced to find a dark and private spot where he could stroke himself to a quick orgasm. His body still burned from Akihiko's forceful and expert caresses, his demanding kisses, that goddamned tongue piercing.

Children yelling as they played after school finally dragged him back to consciousness, aching and exhausted. Shoving his tangled, bedraggled hair back off his face, he came to a realization and made his way to Yatake Kouji's apartment. He knocked. _Huh, not home. Of course._ He leaned on the walkway's railing, staring into space. 

* * *

Yatake was heading home from work early, worried about his friend. Why had Kaji messaged him, asking if he'd seen Haruki? That was out of character, both for Kaji to not be able to find Haruki, and then to ask Yatake about it. _Is it because I asked Haruki to play with another band? Did I cause a fight? _Approaching his apartment complex, he happened to look up towards his door and saw Haruki.

_Something happened!_

He took the stairs two at a time, the image of Haruki's blank face driving him upward in a panic. “Haruki! What's happened? What's wrong?” No answer. “Come in...”

Opening the door, Haruki shuffled after him and took a seat on the couch. Yatake left him alone for the moment, got them both glasses of iced tea while trying to figure out how to handle this. But back in the living room, Haruki continued to sit there like a walking corpse, ignoring all his questions, mumbling weird shit about the tea. His sweet face, usually so animated and lively, was gray and haggard. Eyes red and swollen from tears, shadowed by dark circles, refused to meet his.

At his wit's end, Yatake was considering shaking or slapping him, when finally Haruki said something that made sense. “Take-chan, I have a request.”

“Hmm...?”

“Take-chan, you cut your own hair, don't you?”

“Eh? Yeah, but my hairstyle is just a buzz on all sides, then I trim the long part occasionally. Since I wear it pulled back most of the time, it doesn't matter if I just chop it any old way. But why do you want to know? You have that hairstylist friend...”

“I want you to do it. Cut off all my hair, please.”

“Well, I guess I can.” He looked around the room. “Come over here and sit down.” Leading Haruki to his computer desk and the swivel chair there, he sat him down then went to find scissors and a comb. Standing behind the chair, Yatake hesitated, staring down at the honey-brown head.

He'd always loved Haruki's hair - short or long, it looked thick and shiny and inviting. But touching another man's hair was...intimate. It had always bothered him when Kaji played with it, teasing poor love-struck Haruki. _Does this mean he finally broke Haruki's heart? That bastard._

He took a deep breath. _I can do this!_ “How...how do you want it cut?” He pulled out the band holding it back and began combing out the tangles. It was just as soft as he'd always imagined. Haruki pulled his feet up onto the seat and clasped his knees, unconsciously adopting a fetal position.

“Do you remember how I used to wear it? Back before I...back when we first met? Something like that would be fine. Whatever.”

“Okay. I'll do my best, but don't complain if you end up looking like a hedgehog.” _Ugh, lame attempt at humor fails spectacularly._ He started snipping, long strands falling to the floor. Yatake called up a mental image of younger Haruki, messy shorter hair flying in all directions, smiling and happy. _Just below his ears on the sides, a big ragged along the edges._ He bit his lip and concentrated.

Haruki spoke only once more during the process. “I had a small fight with Akihiko.” Then he clammed up again, and Yatake chose not to reply. _I knew it! I always knew Kaji would end up hurting him. Bad news, that guy. We'll cut him out of your heart, Haruki, beginning with this hair you've been growing out just for him._

The scissors continued snipping and more hair slithered to the floor. Yatake gently pushed Haruki's head this way and that as he made his way around, then evened out the sides. He carefully avoided looking at Haruki's face and ended with the back, Haruki's face resting on his upraised knees.

Setting the scissors and comb aside with a clatter, he ran his fingers up through Haruki's shorn hair to shake out any loose strands, then brushed at little flecks on his neck and shoulders and back. His hands slowed, lost their business-like detachment, came to rest on those hunched shoulders.

Of their own accord, they began kneading tense muscles, smoothing out knots, digging into the hardest spots until they loosened. And then Haruki moaned with pleasure, very softly, and the sound shot straight through Yatake to his pelvis. It took supreme willpower not to stop the movement of his hands, not to signal Haruki in any way.

_This is bad, very bad._ He stared at Haruki's exposed neck, pale and slender, and wanted very badly to kiss it. It wasn't a matter of them both being men, Yatake swung both ways though he generally went for women. But this was his friend, his kohai, who trusted him. And he was both extremely vulnerable right now and likely to rebound hard – if he didn't bury all those hurt feelings under a cover of false cheer.

_Wouldn't it be just as awful as Kaji, taking advantage of him? Would he even let me comfort him like that? I don't love him, not in that way, and if he fell for me...I'd end up hurting him too._ His hands, unsupervised while his mind was churning, reached again for the soft tendrils of hair, and then one finger trailed down Haruki's nape in an obvious caress.

“Ahh..!” Haruki shivered, Yatake froze. _Shit!_


	2. Friendship Goals

**Friendship Goals**

_Shit! What did I do? What now? What does Haruki want? He's going to run._

Haruki jolted in the chair, and Yatake automatically clamped his hands down on those shoulders, holding him in place. “Wait. Haruki...” His voice came out low and rough. He swallowed and tried again.

“Please don't run from me. Not yet.” Kneeling beside the chair he spun it around so that Haruki would be facing him if he looked up. He placed his hands on Haruki's knees and spoke again. “I care about you. And I find you attractive, I always have. It's not love though, not like that, so I don't want to confuse you. I don't know what happened between you and Kaji, but I can guess, and...” He took a deep breath.

“I would comfort you if you'd like that. If you need that. Without it affecting our friendship. Or I'll leave you alone. But I'm worried this is about more than just that guy. You never put your wishes first, you don't realize how special you are, you're never selfish. Right now, I think you need someone to make you feel desired, appreciated. I know it won't fix anything, but wouldn't it be nice to forget the world exists, just for a little while?”

Haruki was silent for a long time, aside from sniffling as he cried again. “Have you gone insane?” he finally choked out. “I'm a disgusting mess after wandering all night, sitting here crying like a pathetic idiot over a jerk, and aren't you straight? Who in their right mind would want anything to do with me like this? Are you hard up or what?”

Yatake coughed out a laugh. “I'm bi, even if I do usually date women. And you're right, I'm crazy and you're ugly. Where's my pretty Haru? Somebody hurt him, and part of me wants to go smash that guy's face in. But most of me really, really wants to ravish you right now.”

That raised Haruki's head and he stared through his tears into Yatake's face, searching for the truth behind the words. _I mean it Haruki, believe me,_ Yatake willed. He reached up and brushed away the tears, traced a thumb along trembling lips. Leaning forward very slowly, staring into those widening eyes, he kissed Haruki tenderly. “Can I?”

Blinking in wonder, Haruki stammered, “I...I don't even...I've never - not all the way - with a guy...” He blushed bright pink. _Oh my god, he's adorable! And he didn't say no._

“Oh? Well, I'll do my best to make it a memorable first time then. Let's start with a shower, hmm?” He stood up and held out his hand. “You weren't kidding about being a mess.”

“...! That's not the right way to set the mood!” Haruki grabbed his hand and allowed himself to be hauled out of the chair. The light, humorous tone had been the right way to handle this, Haruki's normal personality was coming back. _Keep him talking, keep him distracted, keep him from freaking out._

“Don't talk back to your senpai. You just shut up now and let me take care of you.”

“I'm not a child! And stop talking like you're some kind of sex guru. I'll bet you're terrible at it. After all, you haven't been dating anyone recently and...” Bantering and teasing, Haruki pretended not to notice they'd entered the bathroom. Yatake kept it going as he turned on the water and they both stripped off their clothes. Lastly, he took off his glasses, grateful that he didn't need them to see up close.

He pushed Haruki under the water, then grabbed the shampoo and washed his newly cut hair, maintaining a brisk, professional manner. “Rinse.” When Haruki turned around to lean his head back under the spray, he stole a quick kiss, then handed him a sponge and the soap. “Scrub.” Haruki gaped at him, then spun back around and quickly rubbed himself clean in the front. “Gimme.” The sponge was snatched out of his hand and Yatake washed his back, ending with a brief pass down his butt crack.

“Eek!”

“My turn.” Yatake pushed Haruki out of the way and repeated the process on himself, handing over the sponge for his own back scrub. Haruki, totally off-balance and bewildered by this point, obeyed automatically. But as his hands moved over those surprisingly broad shoulders, they slowed. He slid the sponge down the long line of Yatake's spine to firm buttocks, then he dropped the sponge and repeated the motion with his hands.

_Thank god! _Yatake pressed his hands and forehead to the cool tiles gratefully. _I wasn't going to be able to hold back much longer._ Haruki's touch was tentative, exploring feather-light, tracing muscles and shoulder blades and knobs of the spine. Then he took a step forward, ran his hands around to stomach, up to pectorals, brushed across stiff nipples.

“Mmm.” Yatake couldn't hold back his voice any longer, not with Haruki's hardening cock poking him from behind and his own beginning to throb.

“T-Take-chan...?” Haruki's voice was small with doubt and anxiety and a delicious hint of desire.

Yatake spun around and took Haruki into his arms, kissed him thoroughly and deep. He let his hands wander until they gripped soft ass cheeks, pulled Haruki even closer so their erections rubbed together and Haruki broke the kiss to throw his head back moaning. “Ahh. Oh god, that feels good!”

“Haru,” Yatake growled, licking and sucking at his throat. “I'm going to make you feel even better. Trust me.” He sank to his knees and took Haruki into his hands and then his mouth. _Even his cock is pretty,_ the thought passed his mind randomly, as he licked and sucked it with all his skill. _Ha, I'm so weird... _He turned his attention back to what he was doing.

It didn't take long for Haruki to reach his climax, hands tangled in Yatake's hair. “I'm...Ahh! Take-c-chan! Nnngh!” Hot semen splashed against the back of his throat as Haruki pulsed his release. He swallowed it and stood up, holding Haruki upright as his legs threatened to give out.

“Mmm,” he nuzzled his face against Haruki's neck. “You seemed to enjoy that.”

“Huh, ngh. Wha...what about you?”

“Don't worry. We're not nearly finished yet. But let's move to the bed, hmm? Can you walk, or should I carry you princess-style?”

“I can walk, damn you!”

“Aww, that's no fun.” He turned off the water, made a brief pass over both of them with a towel, then swept Haruki into his arms. “Oof! You're heavier than you look.”

Haruki squawked. “Put me down, you idiot!”

Yatake kissed him instead. “Zip it. And stop wiggling or I'll drop you.”

Sighing, Haruki gave in and spent his returning energy more productively, shyly licking away water droplets on Yatake's neck. He whispered, “I'm nervous.”

“I know. I'll go slow, I won't hurt you. And don't be embarrassed. What I do, I've had done to me, so I know exactly how good it feels. Okay?”

“You're outrageous. I never suspected this side of you existed.”

Laying Haruki on the bed, Yatake looked into his eyes. “It's not something I'd show a friend in the usual way of things. But you've stirred something up in me tonight. I'm having a lot of fun! Now, where did I put that...Ah.” After rummaging in the bedside table, he waved a bottle of lube then tossed it at Haruki. “Hold onto that. Condoms, condoms...here they are.” He tossed some of those over as well. Haruki could only laugh. “And, a candle! For the 'mooood.'” He leered cartoonishly as he lit the wick, and Haruki laughed harder. _Ah, his laugh is like music._

Yatake pounced. “I'll bet you're ticklish!” His fingers danced along Haruki's sides, making him thrash and giggle, pushing at him ineffectually. Suddenly, Yatake grabbed his hands and pinned them to the pillows above his head. Holding them there with one hand, he used the other to caress Haruki's cheek, slid one finger into Haruki's mouth. Haruki sucked on it, eyes drifting closed. He used that wet finger to trace damp circles around a nipple, then pinched it.

Haruki gasped. Yatake released his wrists and slid down far enough to use his lips and mouth on both of Haruki's nipples. “Lift your hips a bit.” Haruki, distracted, did as asked and had a pillow wedged beneath him. Yatake rested a hand on one knee, drew his legs farther apart. Then he slowly slid his hand upwards until his fingertip found Haruki's back entrance.

Haruki tensed, then seemed to make up his mind and widened his legs even more, allowing him free access. At first, all he did was tease the ultra-sensitive area, giving Haruki time to get used to being touched there and to start enjoying it. Then he opened the lube bottle and slicked his fingers. He also moved back up so he could capture Haruki's yelp of surprise with his mouth as he pushed a finger in gently.

“Relax,” he breathed, “trust me.” Haruki nodded and muscles gradually slackened a tiny bit. He went deeper, curled his finger upwards, searching. And he kept kissing Haruki, splitting his attention. Haruki jolted and moaned deep in his throat. _Ahh. Found it._ “That's it. Feel that.” He slid his finger in and out, hitting the sweet spot each time.

“God. Ahh! So...weird. But good!”

Yatake chuckled. “Told you. Second finger, okay?”

“O-okay.” They repeated the process, Haruki loosening up quicker this time. “Nngh. Take-chan. Please...”

"I hope that means you're ready, Haru. I can't wait anymore. This might hurt a little at first, so just remember to breathe.” He rolled on a condom and coated it generously with more lube. “Ready?”

Opening his eyes, Haruki locked his gaze with Yatake's. “Go for it,” and he smiled with false bravado. Positioning himself carefully, Yatake pressed in. Haruki's eyes widened, but he didn't look away. He bit his lip around the halfway point, began panting. By the time Yatake was fully in, a few tears had leaked out.

“Breathe. Sweet heaven, you're tight! Are you okay?”

“F-fine. It's...okay to move.” Yatake slid partway out, then smoothly pushed back in deep. “Fuck! Again!” Haruki clutched at his arms and he began to thrust as gently as he could manage. “Aah-maazing! More!” Puffing out a laugh, Yatake obeyed, used more force._ Haru's a shouter!_ He lifted one of Haruki's legs so it was upright against his chest. This changed the angle, and Haruki yelled in approval. “YES! GOD! FUCK!” punctuating every thrust. _I hope my neighbors aren't in bed yet_, was Yatake's last coherent thought before his body began to tense with building pressure.

He reached his hand down to stroke Haruki's cock. “Nhhg! Haru. Haru, come with me!”

Haruki stared up at him, mouth open, eyes glazed with abandon. “Ahh, Yes! Co—coming!” His body arched until just his head was touching the mattress, “Take-chan!!” Thick, pearly streams spurted as he came, and Yatake thrust one last time before following him over the edge. He held still as his body was wracked with spasms so strong it almost hurt, Haruki's own aftershocks seeming to milk his cock empty.

Finally sliding out, he flopped down on the bed beside Haruki, both of them completely spent, gasping for air. “Holy shit!” He groped for Haruki's hand, twined their fingers together. “Are you okay? I got carried away there at the end.” Haruki didn't speak, he just gripped his hand tighter. “Haruki?" He turned onto his side.

Haruki was crying again. He pulled him into his arms, cradling him half on top of his body, stroking his hair. “Shh. It's okay.”

“I-I'm sorry.” Haruki hiccuped adorably. “It was wonderful, truly! I don't know why I'm crying! I'm happy, really. Thank you.”

“Ah, you had a lot of emotions bottled up. Sex shakes all kinds of things loose. Let it out, Haru. Snivel and drool, I can take it.”

“You! Dammit, you really are a sex guru, aren't you?” Haruki giggled through his sobs and smacked his chest.

“Yup. I'm thinking of opening a clinic if music producing doesn't work out. You can write the first Yelp review.”

Haruki raised himself up, crying jag over, and kissed him. “Five stars.”

Yatake slapped his ass. “Don't tempt me. You need to be able to walk when you leave here.”

“Is that a hint? You tossing me out?” Haruki pouted.

“Of course not. You can stay the night, though I do have to work in the morning. But you feel better now, yes? Able to face the world again, new haircut and all?”

Haruki rested his head on Yatake's chest and thought about it. “Yes. I feel different, calmer. I was all mixed up in my head and my heart and my body. That mess feels distant now – not gone, but enough that I should be able to sort myself out.”

“I know you love him, Haruki. And that you wanted him to be your first or only guy, and I stole that. I still think he's bad for you, but it's your choice. Just, decide what you really want, then demand it. Set the terms and stick to them. Don't settle for scraps – you're worth more than that. You deserve happiness, to be cherished. And don't you dare feel like you cheated on him or any bullshit like that.”

“You didn't steal anything and I don't feel a scrap of guilt. It was glorious, thanks to you! And you're right, I've been passively waiting and hoping and ignoring the facts, while he dates - or whatever – everyone but me. Then, last night... He wasn't seeing me, just a convenient body, and I couldn't do it. I've wanted him for so long, but not like that. I deserve better than that.”

“Good. Stick to that and you'll be fine. And if you need to talk about it, or...whatever, you let me know.”

“You're a great friend, you know that Take-chan? There is one more thing I need.”

“Oh? And what might that be?”

“Food. I'm starving.” Haruki sat up. “Haven't eaten since lunch yesterday, I think. Feed me and I'll get out of your hair.”

“Ha! You're easy. Go take another shower and I'll find you some food. Speaking of hair, I think I have a pile of yours to sweep up.”

Haruki stood, wobbled a little. “Ooh, my hips!” He smiled and staggered off to the bathroom.

Yatake watched him go with a grin of his own. Then he heaved himself out of the bed and cleaned up, pulled on a pair of sweats. He found a pair of underpants and a t-shirt for Haruki and left them in the bathroom, grabbed his glasses. He felt a little drunk, and took a moment to consider. _Did I fall in love? Did he? No, I don't think so, either of us. No harm, no foul. We'll both be okay. You fool, Kaji, it could have been you._

Seeing the pile of honey-brown hair next to his desk, he stooped down and picked up a lock of it. _A keepsake_, he thought, tucking it away in an envelope. Then he headed to the kitchen, a spring in his step.


End file.
